guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Advanced Defense Techniques
Overview Summary #Talk to Jinzo. #Speak with Jinzo again to begin the test. #Defeat Jinzo and Weng Gha #Talk to Jinzo again. #See Instructor Ng for your reward. Obtained from :Instructor Ng in Shing Jea Monastery Requirements :*Having the Insignia quest for your primary profession active on your Quest Log. Skills given :The following skills are given upfront, not as a reward: : |- align="center" valign="top" /Skills}} |} Reward :*500 XP :*50 Gold Dialogue :"Within the monastery we are safe, but in order to survive outside these walls, you must learn to defend yourself. In this training exercise, you will be attacked by two of our instructors: Weng Gha and Jinzo. I will provide you with defensive skills; use them to survive their attacks for two full minutes." :"By accepting this quest you will abandon other advanced training quests and put yourself into a separate training arena from the rest of your party, if applicable." '''Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Weng Gha)' :", I hope you are ready with your defensive skills. Jinzo and I are going to force you to use them." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Weng Gha) :"Ready...begin!" Reward Dialogue :"Well done. You have mastered the art of defense. This skill is especially useful when battling opponents, such as Warriors, who use melee attacks." Walkthrough After you have accepted the quest you must talk to Instructor Ng again and chose the "I want to enter the arena" option. This will teleport you to the Shing Jea Dojo where you will meet your sparring partners. Talk to the designated training partner twice to start the actual fight. The status of the training partner will switch from green (NPC) to red (foe) and you will be attacked. Make use of any skill you like to counter the techniques used by your foes. When you have achieved the goal (either survive two minutes or bring down the health of your opponent(s) to about 30%) their status will switch back to green. The gate of the Dojo will open and you can return to the Monastery and talk to Ng again for your reward. Notes & Tips This can actually be quite a troublesome quest, as the two trainers you must defend against have high DPS and condition/KD causation, especially for such a low level character. If either of your professions is Ritualist, simply spam spirits and keep running. Weng Gha and Jinzo will attack your spirits, easily fulfiflling the two minute requirement. If you are of other professions, often a good strategy is simply to try to cause as much damage as possible. As both characters are melee, blinding (Such as the Assassin's Blinding Powder) or skills that trigger on attack (Particularly Empathy/Insidious Parasite) are useful. Hint: since you get the needed skills in advance, there is actually no need to complete the quest (at least not immediatly). If you accept the quest (getting the skill) but then skip it, you can come back when you have access to all secondary classes and reapply, thus gaining free skills for these classes too. Doing this for all of Ngs quests, you will have to wait on 5000 Quest-XP, but it will net you at least 10 free skills. Category:Factions quests Category:Insignia quests